


Blue Rose

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Botany, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: “The term "blue rose" in English signified "the impossible (a non-existent object)" because nobody could produce blue roses by hybridization breeding no matter how much they were desired.”





	Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



 

Cora set down her watering can. She had to think about her answer, and she didn’t want to overwater the orchid. _Again._

She glanced at Sara, smiling at the small clumps of soil she’d managed to get in her hair when she’d stopped to tuck it behind her ear. The Pathfinder’s sister had become a regular visitor to the bio lab since the Archon’s defeat, and Cora couldn’t complain. Something about Sara reminded her of Janae. She’d laughed over drinks in the Vortex Lounge, when Vederia had joked that it was probably the shock of blue hair, but she couldn’t help but puzzle at the comparison she’d drawn - the two women had very little in common.

“Blue,” she said, and watched as Sara raised an eyebrow.

“A symbol of impossibility. That’s really rather... _romantic_. You know, in some cultures people believed that whoever beheld one would have their every wish granted.” She paused for a moment, and Cora recognised the look she’d seen in Alec’s eyes whenever he was on the verge of a revelation. “I wonder if any of the Andromeda plant life would be compatible...SAM, could you get me a list of the known non-toxic flowering plants? Oh, and I need to ask Suvi about-”

“Care to let me in on what you’re planning?” Sara laughed, finally noticing and brushing out the crumbs of soil caught in her hair.

“Cora, I’ve got us a new project. We’re going to create the first _real_ blue rose hybrid.”

 

* * *

 

Sara’s passion for gardening had bloomed well before she’d prepared for the long journey to Andromeda. But there was something infectious about Cora’s enthusiasm and her wonder at each new botanical experience - about Cora _herself,_ if she was honest.

Since their conversation in the bio lab, Sara had convinced her brother to let the two of them borrow the Nomad to drive over to one of the sites SAM had marked on her map. The potentially viable wildflowers on Eos had proved not to be so viable after all, but she’d make sure this wouldn’t be a wasted trip.

“Scott tells me your garden isn’t far from here,” she said, checking the map once they were back in the Nomad. “Wouldn’t mind a look, if that’s okay with you. I’m interested in how this soil converter of yours works.”

“There’s not exactly much to see yet.”

“Trying to put me off?” She gave Cora a gentle nudge with her elbow, earning a playful biotic push in return. “Not fair.”

“Okay, but _I’m_ driving.”

“What’s wrong with _my_ driving?”

“Where do I start?” Cora smirked, even as Sara’s elbow made contact for a second time.

 _“Fine, fine._ Now sit still while I climb over to the passenger seat.” Cora began to open her mouth, as if to object, but said nothing, still as a statue as Sara clambered over her. Perhaps it was just an inevitable effect of Eos’s desert climate, but Sara could have sworn Cora’s cheeks were a little flushed as she shuffled across to the driver’s seat.

“I’ve still got some water in my canteen if-”

“I’m fine,” Cora replied, a little too quickly. “But thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Other than Scott, she hadn’t shown anyone her garden on Eos (a rather _grandiose_ term for what was essentially a patch of sand with a scattering of hidden seeds), let alone someone with the knowledge of a seasoned gardener. Yes, that must be why Cora was feeling a tad flustered. That and the heat...even if the AC _was_ cranked up as far as it would go.

As she hit the brakes, Sara moved to pass a pair of goggles.

“I’m alright thanks - can barely see a thing out of those.”

“SAM says the wind’s picking up out there. You’ll see better without sand in your eyes,” Sara grinned. “Or are you that sick of seeing me?”

“Okay, I’ll take the damn goggles,” she laughed, “if it’ll help your self-esteem.”

“Compliments work, too. Sadly they don’t keep the sand outta your eyes. I mean, as far as I know. Feel free to give it a try.” Sara winked at Cora before securing her own goggles, and there it was again - that strange fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Your...hair,” Cora fumbled for the right words, now glad of the goggles that obscured her micro-expressions - and Sara’s perceptions. “How do you keep it so, um, _vibrant_?” In all the months she’d known Sara, she didn’t ever recall seeing her roots, or any telltale streaks of blonde peeking out amongst the blue.

“Why? Considering a new look?” She could still hear, rather than observe, Sara’s amusement. “It’s a secret. Besides...on you, hot pink would look, well, hot _._ ” In fact, _hot_ was a good indicator of how Cora felt right now, and she was beginning to suspect that perhaps it wasn’t just Eos’s heat.

 

* * *

 

Despite the wind whipping about her face, Sara was still grinning to herself as they approached Cora’s garden. She hadn’t needed SAM’s input to sense that Cora’s pulse had quickened during the short walk from the Nomad, and had gently chided him (her, them? - she still wasn’t entirely sure whether SAM identified with any of those human-centric pronouns).

“I only need to know if Cora is in danger,” she’d said softly. “Anything else feels...invasive.” Even if it did feel  _good._

“Acknowledged, Ryder.”

“Okay, here we are - and I did warn you there’s not much to see.” Sara pulled her goggles up, and shook some of the sand out of her hair, glancing around before kneeling to rustle through her satchel.

“You sure about that?” She pulled out a small but thick book, carefully leafing through the pages. “I don’t have a real one - not _yet,_ but…” She thrust the book upwards towards Cora, who, after removing her own goggles, plucked out a single, pressed rose. The colour might not be _real,_ but Cora’s smile was.

“Just like your hair,” she remarked, fingers dancing across the petals. “It’s beautiful.”

“I...don’t get me wrong, we’re still going to find a way to make a _real_ hybrid, but-” She stopped to take a swig from her canteen, mouth suddenly dry. “Make a wish?” Cora smiled, and extended her hand, still cupping the rose.

“Together?”

“Together.”

“But we can’t tell each other what we wish for,” Cora teased, “or it won’t come true.” Sara rolled her eyes. Yet somehow, with Cora’s hand still in hers as they walked back to the Nomad, the sand covering seconds-old footprints behind them, she _knew._

**Author's Note:**

> Quote used in the summary is from the Suntory Global Innovation Center's website (https://www.suntory.com/sic/research/s_bluerose/story/), where you can also read about the development of the 'blue rose'!


End file.
